


such a tease

by r3zuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gunplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: Ardyn presses the muzzle of Prompto’s stolen gun to Noctis’ temple, brushing his hair aside. His free hand trails up Noctis’ side, fingers sliding under the hem of his shirt to tease his skin.“I feel I’ve earned therightto call you ‘Noct,’” Ardyn says, and it’s the intimate tone more than the bitter cold of the Glacian that leaves Noctis feeling frozen.- Art fill forArdynoct WeekDay 4: Tease





	such a tease

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable from [my Tumblr](https://r3zuri.tumblr.com/post/166051254245/ardynoctweek-day-4-tease-ardyn-presses-the)
> 
> Please do not repost!


End file.
